Write A Caption/Archive/107
=Gas Prices In Death Valley, California= * At this rate, it's time to get a milk-powered car. - The Lake Effect 19:44, 21 May 2008 (UTC) ::Brilliant!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:17, 21 May 2008 (UTC) *Welcome to the end of the road. --Grazon 20:58, 22 May 2008 (UTC) *Last Chance for Gas --Randroid 03:30, 23 May 2008 (UTC) =Oil Executives Testify Before Congress= * How many of you make more in a week that some countries make in a year? --Grazon 20:58, 22 May 2008 (UTC) * Who wants more money? I do I do! =Water Discovered Leaking Beneath Repaired Levee= * Note to self: Do not use paper towels and sponges to fill up levee. - The Lake Effect 08:29, 22 May 2008 (UTC) *French Quarter man was arrested for indecent exposure walking home after drinking 12 beers --Mr SmokesTooMuch 21:44, 7 June 2008 (UTC) =West Virginia Senator Robert Byrd Addresses Appropriations Committee= * I said pull my finger damn it!!! --Grazon 18:19, 23 May 2008 (UTC) * Hey! who let that damn cloud in here!?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:41, 25 May 2008 (UTC) * Sir, I DEMAND you give me my puddin'!!!--Mr SmokesTooMuch 21:47, 7 June 2008 (UTC) =Tornadoes Hits Southern California= *In related news, California voted to allow gay marriage to take place today....--Mr SmokesTooMuch 15:07, 23 May 2008 (UTC) *Bullcrap. This is from "The Day After Tomorrow". =California Lifts Ban On Gay Marriage= *Man attacks California State flag with large, erect belt. More at eleven--Mr SmokesTooMuch 15:08, 23 May 2008 (UTC) *"Are you wearing a belt, or are you just happy to see me?" --Randroid 04:11, 28 May 2008 (UTC) *Figures, the BEARS are responsible for gay marriage... - The Lake Effect 07:17, 28 May 2008 (UTC) *nah nah nah nah nah...gay marriage does not exist...neither do bears. 07:23, 28 May 2008 (UTC) =The Greatest President Ever To Celebrate Memorial Day= Abra Cadabera! Hey! Why ain't the press disappearin'? He heh he--Mr SmokesTooMuch 15:05, 25 May 2008 (UTC) "I'm a lame duck! I can do whatever the hell I want to! I think I might... do THIS!" --OHeL 01:28, 28 May 2008 (UTC) * "When I grow up I'm gonna go to Hogwarts and learn cool tricks like my hero Harry Potter!." --Careax 03:39, 1 June 2008 (UTC) =U.S. Army Developing Robotic Soldier Suit= * Energy Crisis? What Energy Crisis? --Grazon 19:26, 25 May 2008 (UTC) * "It's fun to stay at the Y-M-C-A..."--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:40, 25 May 2008 (UTC) =The Greatest President Ever Celebrates Memorial Day= * Thanks for minting us fresh veterans. --Randroid 03:27, 26 May 2008 (UTC) *By hugging the President, you hereby agree to sign up for a tour in Iraq... - The Lake Effect 07:18, 28 May 2008 (UTC) * Soon as these Cameras are off I'm going to punch you in the Kidneys. --Grazon 16:14, 28 May 2008 (UTC) =Scientists Celebrate Spacecraft Landing On Mars= * greatest savings throw ever!!! 20:24, 27 May 2008 (UTC)Grazon =Man Sells Beetles As Pets= John, Paul, George, Ringo, Pete Best and Billy Preston. --OHeL 01:12, 28 May 2008 (UTC) Oh yeah... and Yoko is the half beetle under his left arm... --OHeL 01:16, 28 May 2008 (UTC) "Love, Love, Love - All you need is love!" --Randroid 04:42, 28 May 2008 (UTC) * Doc I can't shake this feeling that there a giant gross bugs crawling all over my body. --Grazon 20:39, 28 May 2008 (UTC) "They're great, as long as you don't let them drink blood from your neck. Uh oh..." - The Lake Effect 03:46, 31 May 2008 (UTC) =Berlin Creates Memorial To Homosexual Victims Of Nazi Regime= "Telegram for Larry Craig..." --OHeL 01:24, 28 May 2008 (UTC) :Please! Stop! Craig's being flooded with telegrams! Bi 08:17, 30 May 2008 (UTC) Why is it that this black box vaguely resembles a closet? --Randroid 04:40, 28 May 2008 (UTC) :and why won't Tom Cruise come out of it? --Grazon 20:53, 28 May 2008 (UTC) Why is it that the guy in the white coat vaguely resembles a scientist?--GlennBecksATool 04:43, 28 May 2008 (UTC) am i the only one that noticed the hole in the side? haha...ah forget it i'm fresh out...08:51, 30 May 2008 (UTC) * The passerby was convinced. Worst. Gay nightclub. Ever. --Careax 03:37, 1 June 2008 (UTC) *Glory Hole is too high, critics of monument claim --Mr SmokesTooMuch 21:45, 7 June 2008 (UTC)